The present invention relates to a lever structure which is particularly usable for closing and/or tightening a ski boot and comprises a device for the fine adjustment of the working length of one or more traction elements.
In ski boots it is currently common to use levers to tighten one or more traction elements, such as cables or straps, which allow for example to secure one or more pressers arranged inside the boot or to close the flaps or the quarters of said boot.
In order to achieve an optimum securing or closure, it is known to use means suitable for finely adjusting the degree of tension of said traction elements.
On the subject, reference is made to a U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,182, filed on Jun. 3, 1963, claiming a German priority dated Dec. 5, 1962, which discloses a lever for ski boots which is pivoted, at one end, to a pair of shoulders which protrude from a first plate which is associated with a flap of the boot; said lever has, starting from said end, a longitudinal groove at which a pivot is transversely arranged; said pivot has a transverse hole within which the threaded end of a screw associated with a locking nut is slidingly arrangeable.
Said screw has, at the other end, a ring which selectively interacts with one of a plurality of teeth which protrude from a second plate which is associated with the other one of the flaps of the boot.
This solution, like others, has some disadvantages: first of all, it is composed of a large number of components which, since they must be mutually assembled, requires the intervention of specialized personnel, entails the execution of a larger number of operations required to compose the lever and thus has high manufacturing costs and times.